


A Good Defense Is Love

by SunflowerPirateWriting



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPirateWriting/pseuds/SunflowerPirateWriting
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Caleb and Fjord going out of their way to protect each other in battle





	A Good Defense Is Love

Just one peak, she said, it'll be fun, she said. Fjord nearly dodged a fire ball being thrown at his head, ducking down and shooting off an eldrich blast to hopefully hit his target. Jester had pointed out an abandoned house in the swamp they were stomping through and wanted to check it out. Turns out, said abandoned house was not so abandoned… if the angry witch, currently trying to kill them, was any indicator.

Fjord side stepped to try and move out of the way of another attack, when his foot got caught. So instead of moving away from the blast, he started falling towards it. He braced for an impact that never came and looked up to see Caleb standing in front of him, his shield spell revealing itself as the magic blast coalesced around it before disappearing.

Caleb looked over his shoulder, “Are you alright there big guy?” He asked, underlying concern in his voice.

Before Fjord could answer, his eyes caught a bright light of arcane energy rush towards them, and he acted quickly. He grabbed Caleb around the waist, pulling him down and feeling the blast of magic hit the tree behind them, causing some splinters to fall, but other then that, they were not harmed.

Fjord lifted his head to check on Caleb who was brushing some wood shavings off himself. “Danke.” He murmured before standing up and shooting off his diamond for chromatic orb. Fjord just nodded and stood, holding up his sword again to get a few attacks in as well.

At some point in the fight, the witch had summoned skeletons from the ground to attack close ranged. Which was fine for Fjord, wielding his sword and cutting some skeletons down. But it was unfortunate for Caleb, who had no means of attack at close range. He was basically defenseless unless it was from a distance.

With little regard for the new skeletons popping up around him like weeds, Fjord sprinted past them, taking a few hits here and there but managing to push himself to Caleb’s side. He slid his way in between a nasty looking skeleton and their wizard, blocking an attack and quickly swinging his sword around to take the enemy down.

Fjord threw a charming grin over his shoulder at Caleb, but froze as a fire bolt zoomed past him from Caleb’s hand. The half-orc looked ahead to see a now broken skeleton on the ground that he had initially missed. Guess he had gotten a bit distracted.

“Thank you.” He managed to throw out to Caleb; the other man nodding and if Fjord was not mistaken, possibly smiling a bit. The thought made Fjord’s chest tighten.

The fight itself was drawn out and long. But eventually, Yasha was able to get the final blow in on the witch, killing her instantly. Which in turn, disintegrated her skeleton army. Fjord sighed in relief, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Though that lasted for about a second, because when he looked over to Caleb, there was a loud crack as the tree, which had been struck by an arcane blast earlier, finally gave way and started to fall. Fjord’s reflexes instantly kicked in and he launched himself towards Caleb, wrapping his arms around the man and tackling him out of the way. Just in time as the tree smashed into the space that Caleb had been standing in earlier.

Fjord looked over his shoulder before looking down at Caleb. Though that man was staring up at him, a bit dazed and dizzy… it was kinda cute. It was in that moment, Fjord realized that he was now perched over Caleb on the ground, the other watching him. He heard a wolf whistle from the side and didn't even have to look up to know it was Molly.

Clearing his throat, Fjord pulled away a bit, “Uh… you alright there? Caleb?” He asked, finally moving back enough onto his knees.

Caleb took a moment to finally get his voice back as he sat up, “I-- Ja, yes, I am fine… thank you..” He quickly said, scrambling to his feet and dusting off his jacket. Fjord just nodded before standing up himself, also brushing dust off his armor.

“Oh my gooooood, just kiss already!” Jester’s voice echoed, cutting through the weird atmosphere that formed between Caleb and Fjord.

Fjord just shot her a not that threatening glare before surveying the area, “We should get a move on, just in case that witch had a friend.” He stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

Nott scurried over to Caleb, as if on cue, and started grabbing at his coat and pants, obviously trying to assess any damage. Caleb simply smiled and reassured her that he was fine. It took a bit before she finally let him go and headed back over to the others.

The group gathered themselves up the best they could, before returning to the path they had originally been taking. Fjord moved to follow before feeling a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Caleb, head tilted away, not making eye contact.

“Caleb?” Fjord asked, looking at him with concern, which immediately disappeared as Caleb pressed his lips to Fjord’s. It took Fjord a second before he was responding, leaning into the kiss and letting it relax him. They slowly parted and Fjord opened his eyes to stare at Caleb, a little lovestruck. Caleb just gave him a small, flustered smile before moving past him to follow the others.

Fjord just let a dopey half smile hang from his face as he followed as well, falling in step next to Caleb smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts at sunflowerpiratewriting.tumblr.com


End file.
